Say Goodbye
by Desiree Jones
Summary: After graduation, the gang has to split up in order to pursue their dreams. How long will it take Nikki to realize that she's going to miss Jonesy far too much to do this? And what will happen when someone else walks into Jonesy's life? JXN
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**_Well, I decided that I might as well jump right into another story before I goes away this week. I would stay home and write but I do have other things to do. Kendra, I am buying your birthday gift this week! Anyway, lil' sis (Shanelle) I just might as well say HAPPY BIRTHDAY right now because I won't be home on your Birthday, as you already know... sorry about that but we'll have tons of fun the weekend. Anyway, I know that if I asked Kendra should I start my new story now she would be like Yes," or "DUH!" lol. So, yeah... I started it. Sorry if it sucks... I came up with this idea in Math class.. anyway... here it is._

**"Say Goodbye!"**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**

**By: Desiree!**

**Yes, I have been told that graduation would be one of the greatest moments in my whole entire life and yes, I have been looking forward to this night but, in two months time, I will be leaving the gang and him, to travel the world. People see me as a tough girl but really, I am not that tough, I don't think I will be able to leave them and him.**

**Hi, my name's Nikki Wong and here is my story. I will turn eighteen in a few months, and tonights the senior prom. Which classmate am I walking with? Jonesy Garcia of course. He is one of my best friends and my life long crush. We've gone out on a few dates and even confessed to each other we care but I just never did let him know how much I really do love him. Because if I did, I know that not going out, in order to protect the friendship of six, would be far too hard on him. I don't want to leave, I can't leave him, but I have too.**

**I am wearing a dress, the first time since what, grade one or something. It purple and black. My hair would be down past my shoulders but my parents insisted that I have it put up nicely. I also have very little make-up on but I guess it looks nice, after all it is the prom. Guess the best thing about tonight is that I get to dance with Jonesy, it had always been a dream of mine. He's suppose to be here soon with the gang, we rented a limo, we're all splitting the cost. I look at my reflection in my bathroom mirror and close my eyes, a song on my radio takes me down a trip down memory lane. I can see the first time I met Jonesy, Jen, Wyatt and Jude, I can see us starting high school together, us figthing, us making up, Jonesy and I going on out first date, our second date, our third date, our fourth date, our fifth date... okay, so we did go on more than a few. I see the time that Jonesy and I kissed for the first time, oh ans the time I met Caitlin, she ticked me off so much at first but I have gotten use to her now, she's a sweetheart but I could of killed that time Jonesy had the cambra. Ah, the good times, the good times.**

**Honk! Honk! It was the limo outside my home. "Nikki, your limo and friends are here!" my mother called out. I quickly got up but slowly left my bedroom. I walked down the staors, at the bottom was my parents taking like a million pictures. "Mom, dad!" I covered my face. "Please, don't embarrass me tonight," she told her parents.**

**"I'M TAKING LOTS AND LOTS OF PICTURES WITH ME AND MY BEAUTILFUL DAUGHTER!" Nikki's ftahe rstarted dancing aroudn the porch.**

**Nikki rested her face in her hand. "Dad... no!" she said. Then she looked up at her mom. "See you guys tonight, I have to go, there is a lot we have to do tonight.." then Nikki left only to meet Jonesy outside her door. He was dressed in a black tux and his hair was done very neatly and he smelled really nice. Jonesy was totally HOT! Of course, Jonesy was always hot but tonight, he looked even better (wow, isn't that amazing?). "Jonesy..." Nikki blushed as Jonesy hooked his arm with hers. "You look... hot!" she said.**

**Jonesy grinned. "I knew you would think so.." he said. "And may I say, you look hot as well,"**

**Nikki smiled. "Thanks," she said. "I can't believe that we are actually graduatign tonight and that we only have a few months left to hang out like this..." Nikki's face saddend.**

**Jonesy looked at her. "Nikki, could we not talk about that right now?" he said. "I don't want to think about losing you..."**

**Nikki looked deeply into Jonesy's eyes. "Okay..." she said. They walked out into the limo and joined the rest of them.**

**"Nik, you look great!" The girls told her.**

**"Thanks, you girls look great too," Nikki smiled. She couldn't stp thinking about what would be happening in two months. She looked at the group, they was all together, going to their prom. Times like these were coming to an end but what borthered her the most, was having to say goodbye to the one man that she ever truely loved, Jonesy Garcia.**

_**Okay, I am aware that this idea sucks and all but I don't know... it's just that I am actually going through some of this soon, I graduate at the end of this school year (hopefully,lol), so I figured that if I wrote about the group having to split up after grad, well it may be interesting. Anyway, that's all for now.**_

_**Desiree**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Say Goodbye**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**

**By: Desiree**

**I should of never blinked. The prom was great and the summer was excellent and tomorrow I leave. Wow, time sure flies by. I hate it when that happens, tomorrow everyone goes their seperate ways. I don't know what to do. This past summer has changed my life and tomorrow, well things will be ever so hard. Because this summer, Jonesy and I hooked up. It happend at the grad. You see, we was dancing and our faces was ever so close and then our lips met in the most passionate kiss that you could think about. After that we hooked hands and went for a walk out to the fountain just outside the school. We sat down on the bench and we just gazed into eye others eyes and I told him how I felt about him.**

**"Jonesy, I love you, I mean I really love," Is how I started. " I know that we are all splitting up in a few months but I can't let this summer pass without letting you know how I feel, I need to let you know how deep my love really is for you. Jonesty Garcia, you are my life, and I am very sad we have to leave each other but I still thought that I should tell you exactly how I feel about you," Then I rested my head of his shoulder and he put his arms around me.**

**"Nikki," Jonesy began. "You don't know how much you mean to me,a nd even though that we are going our seperate ways in a few months doesn't mean we can't spend the next few months together. Yeah, we may go our seperate ways but we can always keep contact and if it works out, we will cross paths again, I know for a fact that we are meant to be together, nothing will stop us, not even our friends, not even ours dreams...I love you Nikki Wong, I love you so much," And that's what he said to me. We kissed after that.**

**Telling our friends really wasn't that hard at. So, the summer that we spend together was great. We went out on many dates, and spend so much time together. I never did think that it was possible to be so happy like I am, btu I guess I was wrong. I also didn't think it was possible to miss school, I wish we could stay teenagers forever, I wish we was still sixteen but that's just the way life is. Maybe, just maybe, one day we will all be able to meet up again. Tonight's our going away party. I am going to Jonesy's now. I knock on his door and he answers it. "Nikki!" he hugs me and he hook hands rigth away and we walk into the living room. Nobody's there yet, I went to his place a few hours early just to spend time with him alone. I start to cry and I cuddle into him. "Jonesy!" I choke. "I can't do this, I can't leave!" I say.**

**"Nikki," Jonesy was really concerned. "Now, is that Nikki Wong breaking down like this? Because, I don't think my tough girl would ever break down like this..." he said to me.**

**"Jonesy..." I say to him. "You have surely seen me like this before, you're the only one though..." I squeeze his hand. "I just don't think I'm strong enough to travel all by myself..."**

**"Nik, I told you before, I would give my hockey dream and go with you," Jonesy says to me. **

**There was no way I was letting Jonesy give up his dream. 'No." I say. "I know you love hockey just as much as I love travelling.." I say.**

**"But not as much as I love you," Jonesy says and he kisses me, I kiss him back but then I breaks the kiss.**

**"Jonesy, we need to pursue our dreams. Like you said, we are meant to be, we will cross paths again, besides, when I returns home for Christmas, I know you will be here too..." I told him. Then I rest my head on his shoulder and I drift off to sleep. **

_**Oh my goodness, it was short but it's a start, I got two chapters up. That's all for now. Hopefully it was okay. Anyway, buh-bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Say Goodbye**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**

**By: Desiree**

**Sorry On The Delay, I Wasn't Home...**

I woke up and Jonesy laughed at me. "Hey sleepy head, the gang is here," is the first thing he tells me.

"Well, you could of woke me up," I say.

"Yeah but I didn't want too, you look so adorable when your asleep," Jonesy says.

I blush and smile. " Thanks," I tell him.

Jonesy and I walk into the kitchen of his house to join the little get together. I wasn't really to thrilled about it. Tomorrow all of us would be splitting up. This past summer, Jonesy had gotten to see the emotional side of me and tonight I fear that the rest of the gan will also get to know that side. I hate showing my emotional side.

When we enter the kitchen, Jonesy and I join the group who is sitting at the kitchen table. Jonesy's on my left side while Wyatt was on the right side of me. On Wyatt's right there was Caitlin and on Caitlin's right there was Jude and on Jude's right there was Jen. There was nothing but silence and it was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. "So..." I looked at the group. I hated the silence, it was killing me, so I had to break it.

Jonesy wrapped an arm around me. "Guys, we should do something. Not just think about the fact that we are seperating tomorrow.." then he jumped up and turned on a CD player that was sitting on the bench. Then he tried to break-dance, which he didn't do a very good job but he did suceed in what I know of as his plan, he tried to make us laugh and boy did we ever roar. Jonesy has got to be the funniest guy that I know, that's one of the very many reasons why I love him.

"Jonesy," Jen laughed. "Okay... guys I says we does something..." she looked at the rest of us.

"Why don't we go hang out at the mall for one last time and perhaps catch a movie," Caitlin said. Tomorrow, Caitlin would be leaving to go to Northern Ontario. She would be attending a college up there.

"Great idea," Wyatt agreed. Tomorrow Wyatt would be heading west to Edmonton. He was going to work until Canadian Idol came around and he was going to try out, I know that Wyatt will win, he is a totally awesome singer.

Jonesy was planning on staying here in Toronto. He was accepted to a college not far from his home so he was able to stay here. He kind of wanted to be into some business but he also had a dream to become a hockey player... and he was really good at hockey. He was planning on trying out for the Toronto Maple Leafs when he got a little older but just in case he don't make it, which I know he will, he'll have his business to fall back on. Yay! I have a smart guy... well okay under that goreous face and inside that head full of air lies a really smart guy but it just takes me to find him.

Jude's plan was to go east to Newfoundland. He had family there and he didn't really know what he wanted to do yet so he decided that maybe Newfoundland would have some kind of influence on him. Not that it was an exciting place but it had some of the most beautiful scenery in the whole world.

Jen loved sports, but she wanted to be a doctor. She got accepted in a University in Winnipeg. She doesn't really have a long flight to go tomorrow.

So it was settled! We was going to the movies. "Well, lets go!" I jump up and I grab Jonesy's hand. Then the whole gang got up and we all left the house and walked to the mall. It was only about a seven minute walk, so walking there didn't borther us at all. As we started to pass some houses and a few other buildings tears started to form in my eyes but I wiped them away right away. This emotional crap was really getting to me, like I've said, I am normally not like this but saying goodbye is something that I haven't had to do before. I am leaving Jonesy tomorrow! I mean... that had got to be the hardest thing I'll ever do. I mean, yeah, I am leaving my family too but I am way closer top Jonesy then what I am to them...

Jonesy noticed that I was starting to get a little upset and he wrapped his arms around me. "Nik..." he said. Then he stopped and the gang turned around to look at us. Jonesy gently kissed mylips and looked at me. "Please, don't cry..."

"I am not crying!" I say. I didn't want the rest of the gang to know how emotional I was getting over this whole good-bye thing. Jonesy seeing me was bad enough but at least I knew that he was there for me to hug into... until tomorrow.

Then we all walked to the movies. Nobody questioned what was going on because if they did, they know that I would probably bite their head off. I ain't the type of girl that likes people knowing what the heck is going on with me, unless it's Jonesy, then that's a completely different story. He knows all my secrets and everything about me. Same with me. I know all of his secrets and everything about him. It's not that we wouldn't tell the rest of the group, it's just that we felt more comfortable while just the two of knowing all og each others secrets and our secret. Yes, we indeed had a secret that no one in the group knew, nor did our parents or anyone else for that matter. Good thing I didn't turn out pregnant, because my dreams would be ruined and everyone would know what exactly Jonesy and I did.It's not like it's a big deal but it really isn't anyone elses business. We are eighteen years old now and I am going off on my own to travel.

The movie was lame, well not completely lame, I think it was just the situation. So, now Jonesy is spending the night at my place and my parents actually trusted us to sleep together, they didn't think that we would do anything... yep, they obviously didn't know out little secret now did they? Plus, I wasn't really under their care anymore now was I? Now, with Jonesy and I being alone I start to cry and this time I couldn't hold it in.

"Nik," Jonesy flicke don my lamp. "I can't stand to see you like this," he said wrapping his arms around me.

"Well tomorrow night this time you won't see me at all," I kind of snapped and I really think the word choice was totally wrong as well. And I am seriously, I really didn't mean to snap at Jonesy but...

"Do you always have to be so cold?" Jonesy took his arms off of me and got out of my bed.

I slied at him but then my face started to sadden. "I'm sorry..." I tell him. "It's just that I am so upset,"

Jonesy got back into my bed and he held my hand. "I will travel with you, if you want me too," he tells me.

"No! I want you to persure your dream and for me to fulfill mine," I held his face with my hands and I gently kiss him.

"But you are my dream," Jonesy tells me. "I want us to be a family one day,"

"But Jonesy your dream of owning your own business and being a hockey player, you need to put that first for right now," I tell him.

"But I love you more than anything," Jonesy said.

"And I love you more than anything too but this means so much to you and travelling means so much to me, it would be awesome if we could pursue our dreams together but that just isn't going to happen," I tell him.

"Yeah, that's true. I mean, I really do want to play for the Toronto Maple Leafs," Jonesy tells me.

"And I'll support you behind anything, one hundred percent," I say.

"Even about us breaking up?" Jonesy cocked up an eyebrow.

I jump out of the bed and look at Jonesy. "WHAT?" I yell.

"Well Nik, it is a topic that we will have to cross," Jonesy tells me.

I look at him. "I can't believe you actually want to make me suffer mroe," I run into my bathroom. Jonesy chases me and I turn around. I am so angry and I slap him across the the face. Regreting my actions just one second after doing so. It was the first time that I have ever physically abused Jonesy... in a situation like this.

Jonesy puts his hand on his face and gives me an evil look. "Nikki Wong!" Jonesy yells. "I think I will go now, have a nice life," he turns around to leave but I stop him.

"Jonesy, please don't go..." I say.

"Well, what do you want? You slapped me across the face, you obviously don't want anything to do wtih me," Jonesy says.

"You know that's not true," I yell. I looked up at Jonesy. Our relationship was definately going downhill.

**Well, there you guys go. I wrote this up while I was gone away. It's not very good I know and this fic SUCKS! But my next story should be better, I just started this one like in Math Class earlier the week so... anyway, my next idea should be better... haha! Anyway, new 6teen tomorrow! Whoot!**

**Love: Des**


	4. Chapter 4

**Say Goodbye**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**

**By: Desiree**

I looked at Jonesy and then I turned away. "Jonesy..." I say to him. "Please... I'm sorry, I really did lose my temper and I didn't mean too but you did mention breaking up and that really did upset me," I said.

"But Nik, we really do need to talk about this, you know that it is something we have to dicuss," he said to me.

I hug into him. "Well, this is what I think about it, no! I want us to still be a couple," I start to cry all over again."I'm going away, that's bad enough, I wouldn't be able to deal with us breaking up as well," I said.

"But..." Jonesy puts his hands on my shoulders and looks at me deeply in the eyes. " I'll always still love you and only you, you are the only chick that I'll ever love and nobody will ever replace you but I just feel that this is better while you are gone, I mean what if you don't return, we can't go on like that forever," he told me.

"Yeah..." I look away."But I don't want us to break up Jonesy, I really, really,love you,"Iclosed my eyes and I leaned in toweard him and I felt his lips press against mine and then he pulled away.

"Nikki," Jonesy looked at me. "Listen, you will still be mine and I will still be yours we are just single but most definately not available," Then he reached into his pockey and pulled out something in a black velvet box. "I was going to wait until tomorrow but I think that now is the right time," he gives me the box.

I open it and I am shocked at what I see. It's a locket, with a pucture of Jonesy and I in a heart. Also, it has Nikki N Jonesy forever incraved in it. I smile and this time, tears of joy fall from my eyes. "Jonesy, this is so beautiful, I would normally kill you for giving me jewelery but I love this," I said to him as he put it on me. He gently kissed my neck after putting it on. Then I reached into my pocket and pulled out a box which contained a silver watch that I bought him. In the face of it was the Toronto Maple Leaf symbol and I also had our names incraved into it. Jonesy absoutly loved the watch. He started kissing me all over... that boy is crazy.

"Don't worry Nikki... I'll be waiting for you to come hoome, because I believe in my heart that you will come home to me," Jonesy said to me. Then we went to bed and fell asleep.

The Next Day

The six of us are at the airport. I swear I have never felt so said in my whole entire life. Caitlins flight goes out first and we about to say goodbye to her. I hug her and tell her that I am going to miss her and the rest of the gang does the same. Now it's just the orginal five. And now it is Wyatt's turn to say goodbye. We all hug him and tell him how much we have enjoyed all the memories and that we are going to miss him and that we all know that he is going to be the next Canadian Idol. Then it's Jen's turn. Saying goodbye to Jen was really hard because she has been my best "girl"friend for a very long time, and it just about killed me... uh and I have yet to say goodbye to Jonesy... whoa, now that is going to be hard. Everyone had a hard time saying goodbye to Jen, especially Jude, I really do think that the two of those have some sort of connection... and then it was Jude's turn to say goodbye. Man, I sure am going to miss that dude, he's so funny. And now, it's just the two of us, just Jonesy and I. We have thirty minutes left together.

"Jonesy..." I say.We are sat down right by each other, actually I am sat in his arms. I kiss him on the lips and then I pull away.

"What Nikki?"Jonesy says. He's now playing with the watch that I gave him and I am playing with the locket.

"I don't think I can leave you," I say. I was able to contain myself of all the tears but now I release them but I stop."I'm not crying,"I lie to Jonesy.

"Oh Nik," Jonesy hugs me tightly."Listen, I told you that I would go with you if you wants me to," he said.

"No! I want you to stay here so that you can persue your dream!" I look at him and kiss him again. When I pull away I start to make a speech to Jonesy. "I'm just going to miss you so much, no body in my whole entire life has ever shown me happiness like you have, it is because of you that my emotional side was opened up to somebody, I have always been a tough girl but deep inside... you know I wasn't so tough. You have always been there for me, always. Even when everyone else hated my guys in school, you was there. We have shared so much together, and now well we have to say goodbye and I never wanted this day to come and I'm telling you it really is tearing me up inside," I take a deep breath and then I finish. "It's breaking my heart to say goodbye to the one man that I ever loved. You are so amazing and you are so nice and funny, perverted... yes but you are such a lovable guy and I don't care what people thinks fo you, I'll always love you and I will return so that we can carry on with our lives," I give him another kiss.

When we break from the kiss Jonesy looks at me."Nikki, listen, I will always be here for you, waiting because I love you and only you and that will always remain true. That's something that will never change, you have showed me a great life, well since we've been togetehr, even before that, you've always been a great friend, yeah ... rough around the edges but still a really loving person, you are the best and I promise you, my undying love, and you hold the key to my heart, forever!" he tells me. I start to cry and he kisses me. This time, I don't wipe away the tears because we only have ten minutes left together and I'd rather spend it kissing Jonesy than wipping my tears away.

When the ten minutes are up I feel like, I don't know. I feel so lost, so blank, so sad. I walk up to the gate and Jonesy is holding my hand. I am really crying. "Nik, it's going to be okay, I'll see you again, don't worry, before you knows it, you'll be back and we will still be together... you hold the key to my heart," he tells me.

I wrap my arms around him and he hug. It's a long hug, a one that I most definately don't want to let go, but it has to end. And when it does... I feel so cold, without Jonesy's arms around me. Jonesy looks at me. "Goodbye my only love..." he says and he turns away and starts to walk.

"Jonesy!"I call out. He turns around and I runs toward him and I jumps in his arms and we kiss one last time, and I put all my love and passion for Jonesy into that kiss and he does the same for me.It's a long lasting passionate kiss that is intertuped by the flight attendent. I am told to go on board the plane or the plane is going to leave without me. I hug Jonesy one last time. "I love you..." I tell him.

"I love you too," Jonesy says back to me.

The flight attendent guides me to the plane, she knows how hard it is to say goodbye to loved ones, she has helped them before and now she is helping me. I am so lost inside, Jonesy and I aren't a couple but we are still together... kind of. It's rather confusing and hurtful. Well, I get on the plane and I sit down in a seat right by a window and I look out it. I see Jonesy leaving, he looks so sad. I put my hand on the window. "I love you Jonesy..." I say. "And I am going to miss you so much," Then Jonesy looks up and he points to his eye, then his heart and then to me. I does the same and he stays there, looking at me until the plane takes off. When we leave, I feel a rush of regret come over me, maybe I should of stayed home instead, something inside of me is saying that... but what exantly is it?

**Yay! Another chapter. Well that's all I have for now.**

**Desiree!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Say Goodbye**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I don'town the characters of 6teen.**

**By: Desiree**

I am on the plane. I am heading for Winnipeg, where my aunt will pick me up. I will be staying with her for about a week first. I haven't been to Winnipeg in a little over a year so my aunt is really looking forward to this. I ain'treally, no offence to her, but I just left Jonesy and we kinda-sorta broke up last night but the main thing was that I am still his girl. Yay! But I am not that happy, I am alone, Jonesy, the one thing in my life that makes me happy isn't around me no more, I'm off on my own for the next... I don't know how long and to make matters worst, I have this really, really, abnormal pain in my stomach. I really don't know what it is. I'm also very sleepy, I didn't get much sleep last night, I was ind of... busy. So, I drift off into a peaceful, well not so peaceful, sleep.

When I wake up, the plane is about to land so I grab my backpack and I get ready to leave the plane. When it lands I exit the plane and I see my aunt rigth away at the airport. She is excited to see me, maybe a little to excited if you ask me.

"OH NIKKI HI!" My aunt yells and she runs over to me and hugs me tightly. " You have gornw up so much," she plants a huge kiss on my left cheek. I smile a fake smile. I am not such a the cuddly type... unless it's with Jonesy and my aunt is really annoying me now.

"Hi aunt Keshia," I manage to squeeze out. Then she let me go and smiled.

"You are so beautiful," My aunt tells me.

I smile. "Yeah, thanks, can we go... I'm not feeling to well, and I need to call Jonesy because I promised him that I would," I said playign with the locket that Jonesy ahd given me last night.

"Oh Jonesy... is that your boyfriend?" My aunt asked me. She always asked me questions like that and it always annoyed the life out of me.

"Uh,... yeah," I said. It was a lie but yet it wasn't. Jonesy and I had just put our relarionship on hold while we was apart which I don't know why because it made no sense to me at all.

"Okay," My aunt said in her bubbly tone of vocie and then she took my suitcase, while I carried my backpack and we went out to her van. She turned on the radio and there was a bunch of love songs on... oh yeah, and that made me feel so much better... not! I'm upset enough as it is!

When we finally arrive at her house, I run in there right away. I always did that when I went to this house. I ran upstiars, I already knew where the guestroom was anyway, i always sleep there when I came here. I opened the door and the I shut it and locked it. I threw my backpack on the bed and I sat on the bed and I pciked up the cordless phone that was in there and I lid on my belly. I dialed Jonesy's number and his father answered the phone."Hello?" he said.

"Hi Mr. Garcia, is Jonesy there?" I asked him.

"Uh no, he's gone out right now, may I take a message," Jonesy's dad asked me.

"Yeah, it's Nikki. I just arrived at my aunts in Winnipeg, could you tell him to give me a call, he's got the number anyway," I say.

"Alright then Nikki, buh-bye!" Mr. Garcia said.

"Bye," I hung up the phone and then all of a sudden I felt that abnormal pain in my stomach again and then it hit me. Jonesy and I had lost our virginity's about two months ago or so... and I have missed my peirod for the last two months and oh my goodness... "Oh crap!" I jumped up off the bed. "I have to go to the pharmacy right away," I grabbed my jacket and my wallet from my backpack and I left the room. I told my aunt I was going out for a walk and then I left. I knew where the Pharmacy was, it was just a two minute walk. When I bought the pregnancy test I got a starnge look. "Uh... it's none of your business," I said rudely. Okay, it was a little rude but it was true, it was nobody's business, except for Jonesy and his family and mine btu right now, it was just mine. Then I ran back to my aunts and I locked myself in the bathroom. To cover up what I was really doing I got into the shower. When I got out of the shower, I checked the results.

"Oh my goodness, I am pregnant!" I said. "Oh no... I know what I have to do, I have to go back to Toronto, Jonesy and I can be together afterall," I said. "But we are having a child at such a yonug age but at least we have finished high school," I said to myself. Then I threw the test away ... making sure it was somewhere where my aunt wouldn't find it and I went back to the bedroom. I waited for Jonesy to call me but he never did. I got tired so I went to sleep. The next morning, I had to annouce to my aunt that I was going home. That I had to cancel my trip because one of my friends had gotten really, really sick. Okay, so I lied, but since when did I really give a flying hoot. She was disappointed that I had to leave early but she understood... okay so I felt a little bad but I had to get home, I had to tell Jonesy. I was leaving in a few hours so I decided not to call him, I decided to surprise him. I grabbed my backpack and my suitcase and my aunt drove me to the airport. She started hugging me and kissing me again, this time I didn't care so much but it still annoyed me. Then it came the time to get on the plane.

My mother was going to pick me up. She didn't know the real reason why I was coming home I just told her the same thing I told my aunt and that's that. The plane trip home... let's just say I was sick the whole way there. I am afriad of what Jonesy will think. When I arrive I meet my mom right away and she drops me off at the mall.I have my cellphone, jacket and wallet on me and that's it. She brings everything else home for me. I walk around the mall and I try to find Jonesy.

Then I hear his laugh and I run, I can tell that he's in the food court and when I walk in there, he's there with another girl. With his arm wrapped around her. "Jonesy?" I almost start to cry but I don't.

"Nikki... what are you doing here?" Jonesy asked me.

"I don't think that matters, I think that you should answer this question, how the heck could you do this to me? All that about me being your one and only, was that just a bunch of bull?" I yell but then I calm down. "Wait I can't do this right now," I say. "I should go,"

"No," Jonesy grabs me by the arm."You came home for a reason,"

"To see the guy that I thought that only had eyes for me," I get really emotional."Jonesy... I'm pregnant," I say.

"WHAT?" Jonesy yells.

**Okay well thats another chapter done... I know it sucked and that the setting moved really fast but now I am at the main plot with this story and what the heck is Jonesy doing with this other chick and who is she? And how will Jonesy take it that Nikki's pregnant...? All this will be answered in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Say Goodbye**

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen.**

**By: Desiree**

"Jonesy, could you please keep it down?" I said putting my hand on my stomach. "We need to talk," I said. "Who the heck is that girl there with you?" I started ro freak out at him, once again. I was so hurt, I left and it wasn't even for two days and Jonesy had already found a new girl to be with, a new girl to love. I can't stand him! And he's the father of my future baby how could he do this to me? He told me that I was his one and only and I love him so much! Why? Why? Why?

"Oh Nik," Jonesy hugged me tightly. "You totally misunderstood," he said.

"Oh right, like I can misunderstand that YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!" I pushed him away. "Sorry but I can't stand here, this stress isn't good for my baby," I say to him.

"Our baby," Jonesy corrected me.

"Jonesy..." I looked at him. "I can't stand the fact that this child is ours... because we are TOTALLY over," I grabbed my locket and I was about to burst the chain but Jonesy grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Don't," Jonesy lets his hand slip down into mine. "I am not cheating on you, you see Jennie over there is just my first cousin whom I haven't seen in years and she was trying to cheer me up, she knows how much I was upset over you not being around," he says.

I look at him. "What?" I was just like... okay... yeah. Now I feel like an idoit. I just freaked out at him for no apparent reason and I hurt him and I can't believe that I believed that he cheated on me... I am such a loser. "I'm sorry!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face down towards mine and kissed his lips ever so tenderly. I kissed him like I've never kissed him before putting all my love and everything into that kiss.

When we broke from the kiss he smiled at me. "It's alright, but as long as you're still my girl and as long as we are going to remain together and raise this child... together," he said.

"Yeah but what about your dream of being a hockey player?" I asked Jonesy.

"Well, that can definately wait and besides, my other dream was to have a family with you and we might as well make that happen before the baby is here..." Jonesy says and then he puts a huge smile on his face. "Nikki Wong, will you marry me?" he asked.

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say, okay I did. But I was just so excited. Tears started to fall from my eyes and they rolled down my cheeks. I smiled. "Of course," I said. Then I flug my arms around him and hugged him tightly. This was the happiest moment of my life.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring to give you but I will get one for you later," Jonesy said to me.

"No, the ring doesn't matter, what matters is that you and I are getting married and that we love each other," I said. "But our parents are going to know that we uh... did it when we was uh... you know still in high school..." I said. "I can't believe I got pregnant..."

"Yeah but as long as they don't know that we have been doing it since we was sixteen, it doesn't matter, besides, they can't do anything about it now..." Jonesy said.

"True," I said."And we might as well pick out an apartment now because we are going to be living together... ah when do you want to get married?"

"Soon," Jonesy said.

"Like how soon?" I asked.

"Uh... like in a week or so. We have time to plan it. It doesn't have to be this big old thing because I know you ain't that type of girl... we'll invite our friends here, our family... and then we will be together before you know it..." Jonesy said.

"Really? That's great! I'd love to be married by then, it would be so wonderful, then we could start our life together right away," I smiled. Then I grabbed Jonesy's hand. "So..." I looked back at his cousin. "You might as well introduce me to her..." Then I dragged Jonesy over to her and I hugged her. "Sorry I thought that you was with Jonesy and all..." I said.

"It's alright," Jennie said to me. I hugged her and she hugged me back. "You're going to be my cousin in law very soon so... we might as well get along anyway, plus, I think you're a pretty cool girl," she said.

"Yeah, okay, right," I said. Yeah, okay I was sorry for being like all weird about her like thinking she was with Jonesy but she was starting to freak me out now.

Then Jonesy and I decided to go to his hosue to annouce the news and of course his father was delighted to here the news and then we called his mother to tell her. She was happy as well and she promised that she would be home for the wedding. Then we went to my place, my mother was so overjoyed and happy but my father, okay he was happy but he knew that there was a reason why we wanted to get married so early. We just told him that we wanted to start our lives together and I think he brought it... I hope so anyway.

**One Year Later**

Things surely have changed. Our first child is nearly a year old. Her named is Hannah Brittany Jessica Garcia. Brittany's my grandmother Wong's name and Jessica is Jonesy's grandmother Garcia's name. I am once again pregnant and the baby should be born in about three months. I am pretty sure that this one is a boy and we are calling him Darryll Paul Edward Garcia. Paul is my father's name and Edward is Jonesy's father's name. Life for us has been pretty good. We have moved into an apartment which has two rooms. Little Hannah normally sleeps in our room but we have her room ready, all we needs to do is run out to her if she cries in the middle of the night when she sleeps out in her room anyway.

We are planning on moving out after Darryll is born, probably into a nice house. I am working a full time job at this business where I makes a nice bit of money and my salary is going to get raised so I am able to get a bigget house. Jonesy, has actually had the same job four eight months now and I am extremely proud of him, he's bringing in some good money too so that will contribute to us moving out. When the kids are a little oder they will be staying at grandma's for a couple of months so then Jonesy and I can take the travelling trip that I always wanted to take. After all, we are still only young, but we have a lot of responsablity now. With one kid and another on the way.

I am sat down on the couch. I just put Hannah to sleep and Jonesy is about to return home from work. I am looking around at the pictures of Jonesy and I with Hannah, of just Hannah, Of Hannah and I, of Jonesy and Hannah, and of Jonesy and I. Also our wedding pictures, and a few with us and the old gang. Jen's coming over next weekend to see us. I am really looking forward to seeing her. I hear the door open and I see Jonesy walk in. He puts his brief case down and he walks over to the couch and sits down right by me and hugs me tightly and I rest my head on his shoulder. "Want me to take you out to a very romantic meal?" he asks me.

"Uh.. sure," I smile and we both get up and I get dressed for the occasion and so does Jonesy. We call my parents to come over to baby sit Hannah and we then go out. I know this evening is going to be great and the future even better. I must say, my life is amazing and I wouldn't have it any other way. Being a parent has changed me ever so much and I am glad that it did. After all, I AM Mrs. Jonesy Garcia and I am married to the best guy ever, or at least, to me.

The End

**Okay, it's done. Sorry it sucked but anyway I have to think of a new story... hmmmmm. And I know I got off the whole grad topic after but I wanted to make the story a little bit more interesting... I hope I achieved at doing so... lol. XOXO**


End file.
